Episode Four Sky
This is the fourth episode of season one, and the fourth episode in the series overall. Previous Episode: Episode Three Next Episode: Episode Five Plot Carolina walks into the Academy. James is recovered but told by Doc and Steven hes on bed rest still, Nicco gives him a magical healing crystal, and Dee Dee kisses him on the cheek and he apologizes to them. Alex, Carolina, Gertrude, Old Lace and Austin are all there. They all leave but Austin, who kisses James, they talk about their break up, that happened previous to Austin Leaving for Hala the first time. Austin tells James he is thinking of going back to New York for good, James says he should. Siblings Tandy and Tyrone arrive in Florida, they come across Old Lace and he attacks them. They shoot him down with light and darkness and run off. Dee Dee, Austin, Carolina, Nicco, Alex and Gertrude all hangout at the Academy, Carolina lets Dee Dee test out her powers, while Nicco practices a spell that gives Alex telepathy and Gertrude super strength, their powers are switched and Nicco can't reverse it. Alex can now read minds, and Gertrude is super smart and strong. Steven comes in and tells them to come upstairs. They all do. Old Lace lay on the floor of the Academy, Gertrude rushes to his side but can't read his mind. Alex says Old Lace is hurt, he saw to criminals and they attacked him. Gertrude asks Old Lace if he attacked them first, and Alex frowns and nods yes. Steven is confused at the powers being shifted and tells Nicco, Carolina, Dee Dee and Austin to locate and find them and dont attack them, ask them nicely to come back. They leave as Steven turns to Alex and Gertrude, he gives them a lecture and promises to give one to Nicco too. Steven teleports Old Lace to the infirmary and tells them to follow him, they come downstairs as Old Lace is badly hurt with a light dagger and dark dagger sticking out of his side. Alex tells them he is in a lot of pain, and Gertrude is sad. Nicco locates the siblings, and Carolina, Dee Dee and Austin come with her and see Tandy and Tyrone fighting Edvard, Edvard uses a magical blast of energy to knock the siblings down. Nicco, Carolina, Dee Dee and Austin attack him but he uses another blast to knock down Carolina, Austin and Dee Dee, but Nicco keeps standing and uses her staff to shoot a red light at him, knocking him down, she then throws her staff in the air and yells, they all teleport away. Leaving Edvard alone. Steven, Nicco, Carolina, Dee Dee, Austin, Alex, Tandy and Tyrone all sit together and talk about Old Lace, Tandy says she can heal him and Alex takes her too him. Steven is told by Tyrone about Edvard, Nicco, Carolina, Dee Dee and Austin all listen are are warned by Tyrone not to take this lightly, he is a Fear Lord, a group of dark beings who want to spread their darkness throughout first south america then the world. Steven realizes he has met Edvard once before who wanted his magical artifact called “the hands of the dead” that allow inter-dimensional travel and raising power dead people. Tandy heals Old Lace in front of Alex and Gertrude, suddenly, there powers switch back too, and Gertrude can hear Old Lace and hugs him, they all hear Steven yell and run to to see him and the others looking at an empty spot on the self, Steven admits the hands have been stolen. Nicco finds Edvard off the coast of Coast Coral. Steven teleports all of them away. Steven, Tandy, Tyrone, Carolina, Nicco, Dee Dee, Alex, Austin, Gertrude and Old Lace all appear in front of Edvard, he uses an energy blast and knocks out Dee Dee, Alex, Old Lace, Gertrude, Alex and Carolina. Steven, Tandy, Tyrone, Nicco and Austin remain standing. Steven tells Nicco to point her staff , Tandy to shoot her daggers, Tyrone to shoot his darkness and Austin to shoot his comet all at the same time, they do quick and take down Edvard, he dies from the blast. Tandy and Tyrone say they will come visit soon, and would love to meet the Young Avengers sometime, but they will go back home to fight crime. James is finally well enough to be released by Doc, who stands with Steven as James reunited with the team, Steven admits this was harder then he first imagined but he thinks these kids are worth it. Steven he then gets a vision, a strong one, and he has not had one in a long time, he thought he lost the ability years past. He decides to head to New York after the vision, and asks Carolina and Austin to join him, he gives Doc the Hands they teleport away. Doc goes to his car later and his called by a sword from a shadowy figure. Someone else has the Hands, and raises Morgan Le Fay from the dead realm. Starring Steven Strange Carolina Dean Nicco Minor James Santini Deliliah Deerborn Austin Garde Alex Wilder Gertrude Yorkes Morgan Le Fay Tandy Bowen Tyrone Johnson Edvard Dash Old Lace Doc Samson Category:Season One Runaways Category:Episodes